


ope

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, midwest emo, the Ticos are in a dreamy twinkly emo band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: Grown up emo Rey attends a local house show to support her friends' band. She expects nothing but a good time thrashing around in the pit listening to the twinkly, dreamy music surrounded by other people enjoying the same thing. But then she bumps into Ben Solo, host of the evening, and the night expands into something Rey couldn't have possibly imagined





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> [ope](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Ope)   
> 
> 
> a midwest thing; when someone cuts in front of you rudely, when you are surprised, when you bump into someone, or when something is offensively funny

Loud music shakes the foundation of the old, slightly decrepit house as a four piece punk band belts out their original song. A crowd of around fifty people pack tightly together in the living room, thrashing and jumping to the frantic beat. Christmas lights illuminate the darkened space along with a single lamp boasting a green bulb. The space is cast in a dreamy, sweaty haze. Rey skirts the edge of the pit, careful to not get sucked in lest she want cheap beer spilled over her outfit and Docs.

Rose and Paige Tico set up their instruments, pedals, and amps in the kitchen, the other “venue” for the night. More of the multi-colored Christmas lights hang in the tiny space, reflecting eerily off Paige’s cymbals. Rey sees her best friend strumming up her pastel yellow guitar.

But she fails to see the giant brickhouse of a man colliding into her shoulder in the cramped hallway. 

Beer spills down the black fabric of their jeans, red solo cups clattering to the ground in a sticky mess. Luckily Rey steps out of the way, saving her expensive boots.

“Ope, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there,” she apologizes, looking up at the unlucky stranger.

Rey nearly drowns in the depths of his soulful, dark eyes. She swallows, mouth gone dry as her face heats with embarrassment...and something else. He stares down at her, harsh expression softening the longer he gazes between her eyes and face. Until he rolls his own and lazily lifts his shoulders up and down.

“It happens. Enjoy the show,” the tall man says before disappearing into the crowd of the living room.

Rey shakes her head, attempting to clear it of whatever spell she’d been under. Picking up and discarding the fallen cups, she finally gets to the Tico sisters; Rey offers a shy smile. Poe and Finn are already there, chatting excitedly with Jessika Pava as she adjusts the straps of her sleek, shiny, blue bass.

Finn catches sight of her first, shouting an enthusiastic, “Peanut!” Her friends crowd around her, their presence comforting and familiar.

“How long have you been here?” Poe questions, brows coming together in confusion.

Letting out a chuckle, Rey replies, “Jeez Dameron, how much have you had to drink? This is the third time you’ve asked me and I only went to go get some beers.”

Looking at her empty hands, Paige asks, “So did you down them that quickly? If you want something heavier than beer there’s jungle juice in the basement too. I’ve also got my own bottle if you don’t want that.”

“Nah, it’s not that. I accidentally bumped into this guy on my way here and now we’re both wearing PBR.”

A red cup is thrust into her free hands, pink liquid sloshing around the rim. Jessika winks before turning away and back to her conversation with Poe. Never one to pass up free anything, especially alcohol sans the chaotic trip downstairs, Rey greedily chugs the jungle juice. Surprisingly it doesn’t taste bad, just like regular sugary lemonade.

Applause erupts from the living room, indicating the punk band’s set as finished. Drunk, high, and sober young adults push their way into the kitchen and den just beyond; the space quickly fills with even more people than had watched the punks. Poe hangs off to the side while Rey and Finn hold their positions right in front.

Rose stands before the mic, practically kissing it with how close she is. Rey and Finn offer thumbs ups and wide grins of encouragement to their friend; they receive a confident wink in return. 

“We’re Cobalt,” Rose states before abruptly turning around and strumming the opening notes. 

Twinkly music fills the apprehensive silence, settling in Rey’s bones and making her weightless. Eyes fluttering close, she sways to the harmonies of guitar that are slowly joined by a bass. The steady beat of a drum follows, creating a dreamy melody that’s got everyone moving around. Rose croons into the microphone, her melancholy voice carried throughout the kitchen and settling through the entire house, putting everyone in a trance. 

Sad lyrics and a quickening beat overcome people as they move more roughly, attempting to break the swelling tension created by the trio. Rey shoots Finn a playful smirk as she pushes him to the right; he responds in kind seconds later. Originally standing towards the front of the crowd, Rey finds herself sucked towards the middle like she’s caught in a riptide. 

Of course the striking guy with intense eyes from earlier is who she’s pushed into. He catches her, steadying Rey against his broad chest. He flashes a sly smile, his stare slightly blurred from alcohol or weed or both. Feeling bold and a little inebriated, Rey winks seconds before she shoves him; it earns her another dazzling smile before the crowd swallows them. 

The close, personal friends of Cobalt scream along the lyrics as do the band’s following. In the local scene they’re amongst the most popular acts. It’s no surprise many of their fans came out to support the girls. Rey can’t help the immense pride she feels for the Ticos and Jessika. 

During their thirty minute set, Rey bumps into the beautiful man a few times. They brush against each other, sparks jumping between them with every touch. She’s drawn to him, pulled into his gravitational field as he orbits her. There’s something in his dark eyes Rey _knows_ is reflected in her own. Some inexplicable feeling, drawing them closer and pulling them apart. A swell of tension matching the music. 

Rey immediately goes to Rose once the crowd disperses. Most audience members shift back to the living room, scouting for a decent spot before the next act starts. 

“You were all amazing, as always,” congratulates Poe. His dark curls stick to his forehead shining with sweat, fingers intertwined with Finn’s. He nods to Rey, grinning. 

She moves her head in agreement. “Your sets are always the best part of the whole night.”

Reaching behind herself and for the counter, Jessika pulls forward a fifth of tequila for all to see. Wiggling her eyebrows and grinning mischievously, she undoes the cap and takes a long swig of the amber liquid. Eyes bright and cheeks flushed, Jessika offers the bottle to anyone else brave enough. 

Paige giggles, taking the liquor with an eye roll. “Babe you’re so dramatic,” she chastises before taking her own swig. They all take turns, passing it around twice. 

As the cool glass rim leaves Rey’s lips with just the fiery taste of tequila, someone says from behind her, “Rose you fucking killed it.” 

His voice is velvety, low and smooth as sin. A large, pale arm dotted with random dark freckles reaches over her to high five the band. 

“Thanks for inviting us to play, Ben,” Rose replies, gratitude resplendent in her voice. 

_Ben._

Turning around with a curious stare, Rey sees _him_ again. The striking, brickhouse of a man with the gorgeous emotive eyes. The man whom she can’t seem to shake, some invisible thread linking them together. He looks at her, wonderment reflecting the colorful lights strung around them as a breath catches in his throat. A dark beauty spot bobs along his adam’s apple, holding Rey’s attention. Her throat dries, tongue flicking out to moisturize her lips. 

“Hey,” Ben says, utterly focused on just her. No one else exists, just the two of them in a small kitchen. 

“Hello,” Rey greets, lips pulling upward into a smile. Butterflies rattle around her stomach, that same weightlessness from Cobalt’s music returning stronger than ever. Her heart flutters. 

And maybe it’s the four shots of tequila she just guzzled down, or the jungle juice she drank, or that thing flowing between them that makes her say it. 

“You’re quite beautiful.”

But the words are out of her lips before she thinks to hold them back. Realizing what she said, Rey finds it hard to care that that truth is out in the open. She shrugs casually, leaning against the counter with a lazy smirk on her freckled face. 

Ben takes the compliment in stride, confident grin making his face even more breathtaking. Stepping closer, he looks down his long, sharp nose at her with intrigue. Like he can’t believe she’s real. Unabashedly checking her out, Ben zeroes in on the ink peeking out of her short sleeve. 

Inclining his chin towards her tattoo, Ben asks, “That you’re only one?” 

Before she can respond, a tiny squeeze on her bicep causes Rey to turn to her side. Finn leans towards her, Rose and Paige smiling knowingly behind him. Poe and Jessika are too engrossed in conversation to break apart. 

“Hey peanut, we’re gonna go to the living room to see the next band. We’ll find you later?” he supplies, eyebrow raised in question. 

Nodding in reassurance, Rey waves goodbye to her friends as they slowly trickle out. Leaving her and Ben practically alone in the colorful kitchen. 

After a heartbeat, Rey extends her hand to him while introducing herself. 

“Rey,” he says, testing out the single syllable name for himself as he grips her hand in his warm, rough palm. From the way his eyes light up he must like whatever this interaction is. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Just some water, please. Don’t wanna get sick,” she responds, chewing her bottom lip as she continues looking at him. 

Ben opens the fridge, taking a chilled water bottle out and pressing it into her hand. He leans against it, fixing that intense gaze back on her as his arms cross against his chest. Some of his wavy dark hair gets in his face, obscuring his eyes for a brief moment before he pushes them behind his ear. He again asks if she’s only got the single tattoo. 

“No, this is number five and actually my most recent. Got it done in February,” Rey says, looking down at the daisies permanently etched onto her skin.

Ben gives her a lopsided smile, hanging onto every word she says. Maybe it’s because he already knows she’s into him, but Rey loves the attention. It’s been a handful of weeks since she received this type of attention; she steps forward, invading his personal space and craning her neck up to look at him through her lashes. Ben swallows with his jaw, sending a little thrill down her spine and lower still.

“You want to go into the pit?” he breathily asks after a moment. The music from the other room is fast paced and energetic, picking up speed the longer it goes. 

Rey answers by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room; Ben intertwines their fingers together as they weave through bodies, settling in the middle of the crowd as the song hits a sweet, slow spot. People bob their heads in rhythm, some singing along with the long haired singer. The music swells once more, peaking and crashing over them as people mosh all around. Ben only lets go of her hand to move around, his gaze always trained on her and making sure to right her should her balance fail.

~*~ 

The bands have packed up their gear, a party now in full swing as drinks flow and joints are passed. Rey’s never left Ben’s side, his arm around her shoulders as they walk upstairs. She needed to use the bathroom, and luckily for her he had a private one in his bedroom. He waits on the neatly made bed, room cast in a red glow from the LED lights from his gaming rig in one corner. There’s something delicately held between his fingers as she walks out.

“You wanna smoke this with me?”

Rey nods, moving to sit beside him before Ben stands, motioning towards the window and the dark night beyond. That same thrill from earlier courses through Rey as he shimmies the glass open; she’s slightly shocked Ben’s massive body is able to fit through the seemingly too-small space. But he’s on the roof, waiting for her with a gentle expression on his beautiful face, hand outstretched towards her. 

Taking any excuse to retain their physical contact, Rey places her hand in his, joining him in the darkness. People mill around on the front porch, smoking cigarettes and partaking in loud, slurred conversation. Ben positions himself slightly above Rey, cocooning her with his legs as she falls back against his chest. Safe and warm in the arms of this stranger she only just met. 

Halfway through the joint Ben leans in, his lips ghosting along the shell of her ear and sending another electric jolt through her. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey turns herself, still between his legs but now facing him. One hand splays on his chest, above his hammering heart. She’s feeling the high but more than anything she feels that thread taught between them, vibrating with a need for _closer closer closer_. Eyes shutting closed, Rey leans in and presses her lips against his. 

The rough palm of his hand against her face contrasts with the velvety softness of his plush lips in the most delectable of ways. The hand she has on his chest fists the cotton of his shirt, pulling Ben as close to her as can be. Rey skims her tongue along his bottom lip before nibbling on the same spot; the groan it elicits prompts her to do it again. 

His other hand traces the exposed flesh of her waist, featherlight touches electric in the cold night as he skims the waistband of her jeans. Rey breaks their kiss for a moment, taking in Ben’s blown pupils and swollen lips, excitement and anticipation pushing her onward. Carding her fingers through his soft hair, she presses a kiss to the pulse point on his neck before biting down. 

Ben shudders beneath her, stifling a groan by biting down on his lips. He pants, fingers digging into her skin where he rests them on her waist. 

“Let’s go inside,” Rey says, breathless. She wants his noises, wants his focus on her alone as he explores her body.

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, but she’s already crawling in through the open window. 

The mattress is soft underneath her, but unsure of whether or not Ben actually wants to progress things further, Rey sits on the edge and waits. Her boots remain on her feet but unlaced. As Ben emerges through the window, pupils still overtaking the dark brown, he quickly descends on her again. Both his hands cup her face, his kisses more urgent with a hunger he’d barely been suppressing on the roof. Rey sinks into the mattress, arms circling and connecting around his neck. 

Rey tugs on the soft hairs at the base of his neck, getting another moan out of him. He’s on top of her, squarely in between her thighs and grinding into her center. Heat pools between her legs, a friction needing release. Ben moves from her lips, paying attention to her neck and jawline as one of his hands sneaks underneath her crop top. The calloused texture of his palm raises the gooseflesh on her stomach and ribs, nipple pebbling before he even touches it. 

She sighs contentedly as Ben pinches the sensitive bud, rolling it between his fingers as he thrusts his hips into her. Rey’s legs lock him in place as she grinds against him, that friction begging to be alleviated. 

Sensing the heaviness of her boots, Ben peels away until he’s on his knees. She’s splayed out on his bed, breathing heavy and eyes alight with _need_ for him. The high keeps her from feeling too rejected at the loss of his ministrations. Rey stops a needy whine from leaving her lips, settling on a pouty expression instead. Smiling, he dips down to kiss her before standing off the bed. Ben shuts the window before locking the door, ensuring their privacy. 

Rey shucks her boots off, unbuttoning her jeans but doing nothing else in a blatant demand for Ben to come do it himself. She scoots up the bed, laying against the pillows with a teasing grin. The way his expression shifts from playful to hungry does wonders to Rey, that heat between her legs pooling as her desire grows tenfold. He isn’t on the bed fast enough as she meets him in the middle, pulling him down towards her. Shifting themselves so that Rey is on top, her fingers toy with his zipper, the denim straining against his hardened cock; she lightly traces his outline. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he groans, attempting to kiss her. Rey shifts back and presses him back into the mattress with a firm hand.

She slides down the length of him, settling on her knees between his thick thighs. Rey hungrily looks on at the tented fabric, licking her lips in anticipation. Slowly she unbuttons his pants and slides the zipper down before dragging them off along with his boxers, freeing his cock. 

Seeing Ben’s thickness and the way his head shines with precum makes Rey want to forget all this foreplay nonsense and have him buried inside her already. But she swallows down her wanton desires, wrapping her hand around his shaft and giving a few good pumps before taking him in her mouth. Something about the way he can’t completely fit in her mouth makes Rey get wetter, makes her want to take as much of him in her throat as possible. Ben’s hands gently weave through her hair, whispering encouragements. 

Rey presses her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, hollowing her cheeks as she comes back up. Flicking the sensitive bit of his head before swirling her tongue around, diving back down as far as she can go. Her hand continues to pump him where she can’t reach, the other cupping his balls and fondling them. Ben’s mouth is slightly open, pleasure relaxing his sharp features. His fingers still in Rey’s hair, smoothing it out and gripping. 

Her name leaves his lips like a prayer, a goddess demanding worship.

Unable to ignore her need to be touched, Rey sits up and discards her shirt; it lands somewhere on the floor behind her. Ben stares, utterly transfixed as she undoes the clasp of her bra; he drinks in the sight of her small, perky breasts and the hardened, dusty rose nipples. Ben sits up as Rey stands off the bed, slowly moving her jeans and panties down with a few shimmies of her hips. She stands bare before him, biting her bottom lip as she looks at Ben through her lashes.

Ben growls as he sits up, large hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her to the bed. His shirt’s off in a flash as he descends onto her chest. A breathy laugh leaves Rey’s mouth before transforming into a little squeal of excitement. 

His tongue flicks at one of her nipples, licking languidly before sucking it into his warm mouth. One of Ben’s hands massages her inner thigh, close to that slick heat but not close enough. Rey doesn’t bother stopping the whine this time, writhing against him in an attempt to find friction for herself. The bastard chuckles as he gently pushes her down against the bed but appeases her by finally finally _finally_ sliding a finger up and down her cunt. He stops at the apex of her thighs, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. Rey shivers in pleasure.

Ben’s lips once more press against hers, that hunger from earlier strengthened as his tongue presses into her mouth. Rey wraps her hand around his shaft again, pumping up and down as she guides him closer and closer to her entrance. She’s grown wetter than she thought possible; Rey teases both of them by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, moving him up to press against her clit. They moan into one another’s mouths.

“Are you clean?” Rey asks, loathe to break away from him but needing to be safe more than needing to be fucked. 

“Yes. Got checked two weeks ago,” he responds, moving to bite and suck her neck; he still thumbs her clit. “Condoms are in the nightstand.”

They tear away from each other for the briefest of moments, Ben fiddling with a drawer and box. He rapidly tears the foil and places the condom on himself before lining up with her entrance. Kissing her again, Ben slides into her sopping cunt. 

Rey’s eyes go wide as he fills and stretches her, the sensation electric and vibrant and grounding her in the moment. After a moment of letting her adjust to him, Ben starts moving against her in slow, steady thrusts. Her fingers card through his unruly hair as he laps and nibbles at her neck; she doesn’t care about whatever marks he’ll leave behind. All that matters is this moment, with Ben stretching and filling her and creating that necessary friction. 

“I wanna ride you,” Rey states, pushing him back so they hold each other’s gaze. She bites her lip again, and she’s on top before she has time to blink. 

Her fingers spread out on his pale chest, clawing slightly as she eases herself onto him. Rey never breaks eye contact, enjoying the splash of emotions chasing across his face. Ben’s lids flutter close as he’s fully seated inside her cunt; she squeezes for good measure, drawing a sharp breath from him. Moving her hips slowly, Rey guides one of Ben’s large hands to cup her ass as the other plays with her nipple, pinching.

A steady pressure builds somewhere inside her, wanting to crest and release. She speeds up her thrusts, losing herself to the feeling. Her nails dig into soft flesh, teeth biting down hard on her lip as sweat starts coating her forehead. 

“Ben,” Rey whispers, closing her eyes as the wave of feeling grows taller and taller. It nearly overwhelms her entire perception until it crashes and breaks. “ _Ben_.”

He thrusts up into her erratically, chasing his own orgasm following her own. Rey is boneless, wants to collapse on top his chest after the waves of pleasure subside from her. Ben’s face relaxes, a content grin on his plush lips as he comes. 

Falling beside him onto the mattress, Rey’s slightly surprised Ben wraps his arms around her waist and drags her flush beside him after discarding the condom into a trash can next to the bed. He nuzzles at the crook of her neck, sighing happily. Rey dozes off, utterly spent and completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut and i'm having fun, so i hope you liked it too! originally this was just supposed to be a one shot but this first part got away from me and now i've got more ideas soooooooooo you should hit that subscribe button ;)
> 
> music for chapter one
>
>> [gemini girls](https://oceansandoceans.bandcamp.com/track/gemini-girls) by oceans and oceans  
> [...is us](https://homeburialil.bandcamp.com/track/is-us) by home burial
> 
> please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked! say hi to me on [tumblr](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey spend more time together, hanging out with one another after their one night stand

He’s slow to wake, a thick fog in his mind preventing his normal flow into consciousness. Ben chances a peek at the world, barely registering the source of the comforting warmth beside him. The early morning sunshine filtering in through the cracked blinds casts his room into a lazy, soothing light that nearly blinds him. Now realizing the intense dryness of his mouth, Ben sits up in search of his water bottle.

The sleeping, naked woman unknowingly holds him back, keeping him parched and trapped on the bed. She nestles into his chest with a hand over his heart as if to assure her sleeping body that he’s still right there. Ben stares, wonderstruck. Last night crashes in stunning clarity. How could he ever forget her, even if for a brief moment?

 _Rey._

She shifts besides him, loose and soft curls falling across her face. Ben runs a finger up the tan skin of her hip, through the dip of her waist, and the side of her ribs. Rey blinks awake as Ben tucks some of her hair behind her ear. He smiles sheepishly, the tips of his exposed ears burning with the flush of embarrassment.

He watches realization slightly widen her dazzling gem colored eyes, her soft pink lips forming an ‘O’.

“Good morning,” Ben whispers. He clears his throat when Rey remains silent, unsure of what to do or say.

Ben quite enjoyed the way things turned out last night and he believes Rey feels the same. Maybe he read it wrong, but the way she squeezed and fluttered around him convinced him she had a good time.

The silence between them has crested into uncomfortable when Rey finally grins widely at him. Relieved, Ben returns it. His hand cups her freckled cheek.

“Do you know what time it is?” Rey asks, a little too cheerful for how crummy Ben’s hangover makes him feel.

Turning around and away from his unplanned guest, he reads the red digital numbers on the clock. Thirty minutes till ten. He’s awake a lot earlier than he’d like to be the night right after a party. Yet Rey’s presence and a desire to talk with her keeps his predictable moodiness at bay.

Moving his arm to snake around her waist, Ben pulls Rey flush against his chest. Her warm breath raises the goosebumps on Ben’s pecs; his nipples harden at the sudden chilliness. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck, giving a small playful nibble. His grip tightens as he bites back a groan. Rey’s giggle nearly does him in. 

Fixing her with his best poker face, Ben tells her the time. Disappointment darkens the brilliance of her gaze.

“I’ve gotta leave by ten. Work,” Rey explains, that disappointment twinging her voice. Ben’s heart skips a beat. 

This random woman literally bumped into his life last night, and now she’s slipping through his grasp. He doesn’t know if it’s because the sex was fantastic or some deeper connection he doesn’t want to acknowledge, but he can’t fathom this being a chance meeting. He wants to see Rey again. 

“Can I get your number?” Ben blurts. His ears glow red, surprised at his own boldness.

But Rey smiles, wider and brighter than before. Dread melts off him, that sense of weightlessness from the night before settling again among his bones. She wants to continue talking to him.

As she stands naked in his room, Rey yawns and stretches her arms above herself, body extending. Her pebbled nipples catch his attention before it trails to the patch of coarse hair at the apex of her thighs. Ben swallows, mouth watering for something else. Blood rushes to his dick.

“Seems like someone wants seconds,” Rey notices with a wink.

Ben reaches for her, long fingers circling her wrist and pulling her back onto bed. She bites that plush bottom lip in anticipation, eyes alight with mischief and challenge. He smirks, angling down her slim figure. He pinches her nipples, rolling one hard bud between his fingers as Rey gasps. Placing his mouth on the other one, Ben’s tongue swashes around right as he cautiously nibbles. Rey arches into him with a low moan; her fingers dig into the tangled locks of his dark hair as he continues his teasing.

One of his hands strokes Rey’s slick folds, warm and waiting for him. 

The breathy inhale she does turns Ben on even more. He keeps teasing Rey’s folds, running his fingers up and down them as he slides his face closer and closer to her center. Noticing how much time remains until she’s leaving, Ben noses her coarse hair before exposing her clit.

Slowly, softly circling the little nub of pleasure Ben laps lazily. Rey’s hips give a tiny jolt, shoving herself more into his face. He grins widely, a fiery determination now alight within, pressing harder with his tongue. Two thick large fingers insert themselves; Rey’s walls tighten around him, warm and deliciously wet. Curling his digits Ben finds that rough patch that has her practically sobbing into his pillows. Continuing to brush against it Rey starts lifting her hips off the bed to create friction, tightly gripping his hair.

“Your...nose feels...amazing,” she pants as she uses said feature to rub her clit. Ben’s tongue and fingers work her until she comes undone all around him again. He’s almost loathe to wipe her orgasm off his face.

Rey’s flushed and panting, sprawled on his messy mattress. Her eyes wide with some wonderment he had earlier. Ben melts under the heat of her gaze, putty in the palm of her hand. 

“Good morning, indeed,” she says, sloppily kissing him. 

Rey shifts away from him, collecting discarded clothing and putting them back on. When her jeans rest low on her hips Rey pulls out a cell phone. Tossing it without warning Ben clumsily catches it, finding a new contact screen open and waiting. He types in his information, gingerly handing it back to the fully clothed Rey. 

Shaking out of the spell she’s cast on him, Ben quickly pulls on plain black pajama pants and opens the door for her. Rey grins again, heading out into the rest of his house. She doesn’t miss a beat when Hux appears in the hallway, simply says hello and keeps making her way to the stairs with Ben on her trail. 

Standing in the doorway, looking up at him expectantly, Ben _knows_ he should say something. Hell he even actually wants to speak but the right words elude him.

Gulping down most of his jitters - honestly what’s gotten into him - Ben finally manages to get out, “I had a really good time, Rey.”

Something in her uncoils itself, a hidden tension suddenly and finally letting go at the sound of her name. Resolve slightly hardens in her gaze yet she smiles sweetly. Placing her hand right on his chest, Rey looks up into his eyes. The two exist purely in the moment under the steadying beat of his heart. 

“I’ll text you later, Ben,” Rey says as she turns and walks away.

Ben stands with the open door and stares long after she’s rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. He’s still got a dopey look on his face when he finally returns to his room.

* * *

**Rey**  
_okay i’ll be off work in a bit so see ya soon ~_

Ben’s phone remains quiet, screen now dark as it powers off from inactivity. Rey’s last message sent an hour ago. He knows after a few days of texting her that she’s off work and relaxing at her shared apartment, but she’d indicated they’d meet an hour after she got home. He considers calling her but decides against it, opting for the twenty minute walk to ease the anticipation pistoning throughout his body. 

Humidity nearly weighs Ben down, clinging to him like a second skin. His hair, already wild and unruly, frizzes and curls in the moisture. Cicadas chirp so loudly Ben hears them through his blaring music. Sunlight filters in through vibrant green leaves covering every street he crosses in abundance.

He taps his fingers anxiously against his denim clad thigh the closer he approaches the destination. _It’s_ not _a date_ , Ben reminds himself. It’s just two adults meeting for milkshakes, nothing more and nothing less. Even if they’ve already seen each other naked. 

“Ben!” Rey calls from a few feet away, sun silhouetting her. The soft breeze ruffles the white, airy fabric of her maxi skirt, hair pulled back into three buns. 

Her smiles awes Ben into silence, words abandoning him once again in her radiant presence.

“Have you ever been here before? I absolutely _love_ their burgers and milkshakes!” she gushes when they’re only inches apart. Rey continues beaming at him as his body moves of its own accord, opening the door for her. 

They walk in and seat themselves in one of the back booths. Rey’s all business, brows knitting in concentration as she scans the menu. Ben follows suit, still unsure what flavor milkshake he wants. He sneaks a glance at Rey through his lashes. She plays absentmindedly with the thin, black strap of her plain crop top. The golden brown of her skin naturally glows, the black and grey whorls of her tattoo mesmerizing. 

Ben’s entranced by the geometric landscape on the forearm of her left arm. Dark trees outline the base of craggy mountains, uneven lines criss-crossing all throughout their confines; the darkness dips down into an inverted triangle, forming the bottom half of the tattoo’s shape. Spots are left unmarked for smudge-like clouds and a full, unblemished moon. Overall it’s haunting. Ben wants to know the story behind the piece.

After taking a sip of water, he says, “So I’m pretty sure you said you have five tattoos but right now I’m only seeing two.”

Rey’s eyes flash up to connect with his. The playfulness in her expression washes over Ben, a sudden urge to tease. A wicked grin pulls up Rey’s lips as she flirtingly bites her bottom one. 

“Well it was a little dark and you weren’t completely all there the last time you saw me,” she states, pupils slightly dilated with her innuendo. 

He swallows thickly, gaze flickering to the small slightly hardened points he can perfectly make out through the thin cotton. Rey’s not wearing a bra. The tips of his ears to redden as Ben looks back into her stare, blood rushing to his groin as his mind wanders to the way Rey moaned when he played with her nipples. She looks like she wants to tease more, her mouth forming some type of witty and coy remark.

But the waitress waddles up to their table, puffs of white, tightly coiled hair sticking out of her cap. Her enormous glasses comically magnify the light browns in her eyes, which she focuses on Ben. Sweat starts pooling on his forehead as he starts crumbling under the waitress’ intense stare.

“Hey Maz!” Rey nonchalantly greets, as if the last minute of awkward silence never transpired. “I’ll have a cookies and cream milkshake with extra whip cream, please.”

The older, dark skinned woman scribbles the order onto her flimsy, fraying notepad. “And you?”

Ben feels like a schoolboy, caught by a teacher for being naughty. He sputters out an order for a chocolate shake. The fierce waitress finally leaves, heading to the computer to input their orders. He breathes easier without her knowing, searching eyes on zeroed in on him. 

Maz returns moments later, styrofoam cups filled to the brim with sugary goodness. He’s never seen Rey’s face light up like this; it’s pure unfiltered joy over the prospect of having a shake. She notices his inquisitive stare, lightly shrugging her shoulders before taking a big sip of cookies and cream. Some of the whipped cream ends up on the side of her cheek, level with her nose. Ben chuckles before swiping the cream with a finger and licking it off, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

“Tell me about work. What exactly do you do?” Ben asks, drinking his own shake. It’s thick but not impossible to suck in through the straw, the perfect combination between ice cream and milk. His eyes briefly close as he savours the richness of the chocolate. 

Swallowing, Rey replies, “I work at an antique shop but I’ve also kinda got a side business where I refurbish old furniture and then sell them. I usually go to swap meets every Saturday to see what I can find and to of course sell my finished projects.”

“Wow that’s pretty neat. What got you into that?” Ben asks, genuinely curious. 

She’s avoiding his gaze, intently focused on the crumpled piece of napkin she fiddles with. Rey’s tongue peeks out at a corner of her mouth, brows brought together in concentration. A light dusting of red spreads across her exposed collarbone before she deliberately makes eye contact. 

“When I was growing up my foster dad would take me and the other kids to the junkyard a few times a week to scavenge through what was there. Once he taught us the basics we were on our own with our projects,” Rey states. “Do you have a job? You seem to have a lot of free time.”

Sensing her discomfort - Ben believes it may have to do with her revealing her status as a foster kid - he answers, “I’m working on getting my PhD in history from the university, so I’m doing a lot of research which I really love but I’ve also gotta create a syllabus since I’ll be teaching a class in the fall. And I also work as a research assistant for one of the professors in my department. Are you in school?”

“Yeah, I’m getting a masters in electrical engineering. How do you know Rose?” Rey shoots back. She’s withdrawn from him slightly, a cool and indifferent mask settling over the expressive woman he’s accustomed to seeing. Maybe asking her about what she does for work brought this on, he notes so as not to bring it up in the future. Or maybe it’s memories of a childhood spent in foster care.

Ben clears his throat, remembering they even share a mutual friend. “I was a TA for her a few years back, maybe like five? It was my first time and it was obvious. Anyway one day I wore an American Football shirt and she complimented me on it. Eventually we started sharing music with one another and she told me she was in a band, I invited her to play at a house show and here we are. How about you?”

The mention of Rose seems to melt some of Rey’s indifference, her expressive face revealing itself once more. Ben pursues that line of conversation, easing away from mentions of school and work by asking Rey if she’s got any insider information pertaining to Cobalt. It’s just an inkling but he suspects Rey may be guarded about what got her into refurbishing; if anything he believes it born out of necessity rather than simple hobby. 

They talk until their shakes are long gone, too caught up in each other to notice the encroaching twilight. Their conversation flows easily, talking about their love of music (specifically midwest emo and Rey’s even heard of math rock) and shared stories about Cobalt. They eventually figure out they’ve at least been in the same places before, usually attending a Cobalt show to support the band. 

Standing outside the diner Ben looks down at Rey, silence filling the space between them. He doesn’t want to leave, would stand out here in front of the door if it meant she’d still be there in front of him. A breeze blows, sending shivers up her spine. 

“Do you want a ride?” Ben blurts. He wishes he brought a flannel or something he could give her. The temperature's cooled significantly since they first arrived, the cicadas song a dull noise lost among the chatter of people and the motors of passing cars. 

Unconsciously drawing part of her bottom lip into her mouth, Rey nods.

~*~ 

When he offered her a ride, Ben sincerely meant to give her a ride in his car. But with his dick buried in her pretty little cunt as her nails lightly dig into the flesh of his chest, he vastly prefers this scenario. As soon as they walked into his room in search of his car keys, Rey kissed him as her hands clasped together behind his neck. They tumbled backwards onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and clothes and growing desire. She’d moved from his lips to his neck, sucking dark spots on the pale skin in a declaration of what is hers. It only made the blood rush quicker to his cock.

Bliss relaxes and softens Rey’s face as she sits up straight. At this angle he thrusts deeper into her, hitting her g-spot. One of Ben’s large hands tightly grips her hip while the other works her clit. She’s so wet and warm, completely enveloping him in one of the most pleasing sensations he’s ever known. She’s close, no longer riding him but instead waiting for that beautiful explosion. 

Wickedly Ben stops his ministrations. Her eyes shoot wide open in protest, but the hoity anger there transforms into surprise as he repositions them so she’s now on her back. 

“Won’t you turn around for me, sweetheart?” he pleads, absentmindedly pinching one of her hardened nipples. 

Rey shifts herself, drawing her legs together and arching her lower body up and towards him. Ben lightly, playfully gives her (perfect) ass a slap before kissing the slightly reddened spot. She moans as she enticingly wiggles her butt, impatient now that he’s edged her. Positioning himself so that his knees and thighs enclose Rey, he teases them both by rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. He’s painfully slow but firm as he barely thrusts into her folds. 

“Stop teasing,” Rey demands right as Ben slips inside of her.

She’s amazing, truly. He’s fucked other people, been inside different people besides Rey. But he doesn’t ever recall this exact same sensation, greedily swallowed by her tight cunt. She stretches around him, conforming to his girth and length in delicious feeling. From this position Ben reaches deeper inside her, perfectly aligned to hit that rough textured part of her walls that push them both towards the edge. 

Steadying himself with a deep inhale through his nostrils, Ben grips at her hips as he starts a slow pace. Impatient as ever, Rey backs up into him hard, an obscene slapping of skin mixing in with their labored breathing. Reaching around and up Ben easily palms one of her breasts as he picks up his speed, pinching her nipple and earning a gasp from her when he’s fully seated inside. She sinks lower into the mattress, burying her face in the dark sheets as Ben sinks further into her. 

His eyes flutter closed, a thin band of white lighting the darkness behind his lids. His hips snap quickly and without rhythm in order to expand that white light and the cresting pleasure. He manages to pull himself back to the moment, remembering Rey needs to get off before he does. 

The fingers playing with her nipple dip lower down her body, tracing feather light swirls down her abdomen. Ben softly combs through the patch of dark hair before dipping his fingers to curl and press against her hardened little nub. Rey shivers from his touch, face to the side so now he can see her expressions. Her mouth is slightly opened and slackened, brows gently shooting up towards her hairline. A breathy gasp, a plea for more escaping her lips. 

Rey’s thrusts start uniformed in their speed, a constant source of friction between her legs as she slams against him. Ben sees that white light expand within himself at her movements. Her walls grow slicker around him, heightening his arousal and bringing it to the zenith as Rey spasms and clenches. Ben comes a moment later, enjoying the damp warmth of her cunt as he presses chaste kisses up and down her spine with a hand tenderly gripping her ass.

~*~ 

They kiss goodbye when Rey’s about to exit out of his car. Ben watches until she’s safe behind her door.

* * *

**Ben**  
_what’s the first album you ever bought?_

**Rey**  
_it was the american football album, i liked the cover a lot lol what about you?_

**Ben**  
_my god i can’t believe you liked that creepy pic, it’s so ominous. how old were you?  
mine was master of puppets. mom didn’t appreciate the loudness of it tho_

**Rey**  
_hey it’s not creepy, it’s weirdly soothing! i think it fits with the overall vibe of the music and their band as a whole. what do you think of their most recent one?_  
_i hate that they’re both self-titled lol gets confusing when i’m trying to tell people which one i’m talking about  
ya know i can just imagine you getting yelled at for your music being too loud. how’d you get involved with planning house shows? _

**Ben**  
_sure sure keep tricking yourself that it’s a relaxing pic haha :b i do like the second album a lot, honestly probably even more than the first_  
_clearly not much has changed since my younger days. but i’ve always been into music, was real involved with the local scene back home where i grew up and i was friends with a lot of people in bands, was even in one myself for a little bit during undergrad  
so naturally i got roped into organizing house shows to gain exposure but once the band thing fell apart i kept doing it since i enjoyed all the local talent i was seeing _

**Rey**  
_you can’t just casually mention you were in a band and then not elaborate. what type of music was it and what do you play? O:  
do you have like strict requirements for choosing what bands play at your shows?_

**Ben**  
_the band thing is a story for another day haha but i play guitar, bass, and keyboard (which i really love tbh if i ever started another band i’d incorporate more keyboards)_  
_only “requirement” i have is they gotta have at least 5 original songs  
what are you up to? _

**Rey**  
_lmao trying to figure out how to get to the grocery store with Rose now that both Poe AND Jess bailed on us (they’re our only friends with cars and taking the bus totally blows)_

**Ben**  
_if you want i can take you guys, i’ve got a car and i’m in need of some things_

**Rey**  
_omg that’s so nice of you??? thank you! me and Rose will give you gas money, and we’re ready whenever you are ~_

~*~ 

“If you won’t let us give you gas money than we’re buying you bibimbap!” Rose exclaims a little loudly at the grocery store. She’s an entire foot shorter than Ben yet seems to be staring him down with the ferocity of her gaze.

Rey tries and fails to hold back a laugh, shaking her head as she loads her vegetables and fruits onto the conveyor belt. Ben flashes an apologetic grin to the cashier who simply continues on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Their smallest friend holds her ground, arms now crossed against her chest with her chin slightly jutting out.

Ben sighs, gripping the back of his neck with a hand before moving it to ruffle his hair. “You’re my friends, you don’t have to repay me for taking you shopping. Not like Meijer is fifty miles out of town.”

Yet a determined Rose Tico got her way, refusing to get into the car and instead walking for the Korean BBQ place with or without them. Rey shakes her head and laughs before following her with Ben on both of their heels. By the time they enter Rose swipes her card, a triumphant glimmer in her eyes. He silently swears to never bring them to this specific shopping mall; too many food options for them to attempt to repay the ride.

“Have you ever had bibimbap?” Rey asks once they’re on their way back to her place. She sits besides Ben, her food carefully sitting on her lap as she stares out the window. 

“Yes, he has. It was me who made him try it,” replies Rose. She reaches from the backseat to ruffle his hair, earning her a playful swat. 

Ben’s eyes roll behind his sunglasses but he smiles fondly at the memory. It’d been a few years back, when their friendship was fresh and new. Rose grew into a sister to Ben, someone he deeply treasured and confided in when he felt he needed stern words and some emotional support. Though they didn’t hang out as often, their friendship retained that bond that didn’t require constant communication or seeing each other. They fall into a rhythm whenever they see each other. 

Parking in the shade so his groceries don’t heat up, Ben helps the girls carry some of their groceries into their apartment. They walk up a flight of stairs and down a narrow corridor before Rose stops at a door marked 10, unlocking it and entering her home. Shoes line the hallway, Rey pausing for a moment to shuck off her sandals; Ben follows their lead, clumsily taking his boots off.

Rose is already at the circular table in the kitchen, sitting with her knees to her chest on a refurbished wooden chair. Their dining table set doesn’t match, pieces belonging to different collections, but the care in each chair and the table itself adds a sort of charm that binds everything together. Noticing his attention, Rose comments that Rey found and touched them up. 

“Rose, don’t embarrass me. It’s not a big deal, it just needed to be sanded down a little and then polished up,” Rey says, handing everyone a fork before plopping down in front of her lunch. She opens the styrofoam container excitedly, her face lighting up when the delicious scent of mixed vegetables and seasoned beef and rice hits her. “God I love bibimbap so much.”

They laugh and tease and eat together. At one point someone throws rice at Ben, who retaliates by flinging a mushroom at Rey; a small food fight ensues, leaving all of them with bits of rice and veggies stuck to their faces and hair. Rose brings out her polaroid, snapping a candid picture of Rey and Ben laughing and smiling at each other. 

“I love when separate friend groups meld into one giant friend group,” Rose sighs happily, looking at the recently developed picture with affection. 

Friends. It’s not something he thought of between himself and Rey, but the more time he spends around her and the more they talk, the more it’s something he wants. Ben wants to be friends with Rey, would love to have her in his life as nothing more than that if it’s what she wants. He turns to look at her but already finds her gaze locked on him, the gears of her brain turning.

_I hope it’s what she wants too._

* * *

Ben’s splayed across the couch the next evening, looking at the TV in confusion as the terribly predictable plot for the movie continues unfolding. He can’t believe this actually made it onto television, it’s so bad. Phasma cracks up on the comfy loveseat, delighting in the cheesiness unfolding in front of them. His phone trills from the floor, bright and loud. 

**Rey**  
_hey can you meet me at dagoba park in 20? i wanna talk_

**Ben**  
_sure, is everything okay?_

**Rey**  
_yeah, i just wanna discuss something with you is all. see you soon, omw_

~*~ 

He finds her seated on a bench overlooking the fountain, a giant weeping willow nearly obscuring her from the gravel path. As he walks through the grass to her, Rey turns and smiles shyly at him. Ben notices she’s fidgeting with her fingers again, this time playing with a loose thread of fabric from her sweatshirt. Lightning bugs glow in and out of existence around them, casting the area in a dreamy haze that brings Ben back to the house show and how Rey looked in the soft twinkling christmas lights.

“Hey,” she greets once he’s seated beside her. 

Ben doesn’t waste any time, goes straight for the throat. “Is something wrong?”

Rey winces as she grimaces, turning away from him to stare at the pressurized water shooting out of the fountain. The thread wraps tightly around two of her fingers, turning the tips white with circulation cut off. 

“It’s really nothing. It’s just that...well, I like spending time with you, Ben. Hanging out with you and sleeping with you. I don’t know if you feel the same or what you want out of this, if anything more than what’s already happened, but this is really my first time having something so casual,” she gushes, the explanation flying out of her mouth at rapid speed.

He still hasn’t fully comprehend what Rey’s saying before she spears on ahead. “But I’d like to continue seeing and fucking you. It’s just that I would want it to be exclusive. I’m not asking to date you, just that if you want to continue sleeping together than I need to know you aren’t also with other people. Is that too weird, too demanding of you? Like I said this is my first experience like this, so.”

Ben holds up a finger, indicating the moment he needs to process everything she’s laid bare before him. In a way, it’s the most vulnerable Rey’s been around him. Truthfully this is his first experience like this as well; he’s either never spoken to one stands again or he’s fucking whoever he’s dating. He enjoys texting Rey, figuring out more about her through their conversations, talking about their favorite records and concerts. Sex with her is amazing and the few nights before only showed to him that it’s something he’d want to continue doing. It’s not like he’s currently sleeping with anyone else so her request is valid and within reason. 

“I don’t think it’s weird or demanding, you’re just telling me a boundary. I appreciate your honesty, Rey. It helps keep situations like this from becoming needlessly messy. This is my first experience with something casual and I’d like to still test it out with you, so that’s fine by me,” Ben says after a few minutes of thinking it over. 

“So...friends?” she asks timidly. 

He grins, taking her hand in his and giving a reassuring squeeze. Rey’s shoulders sag as she lets go of the tension and fear, smiling in kind as the sparkle of the stars reflects in her eyes. Excitement lightens his bones as they sit with their hands connected, listening to the music Rey just put on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to pythia and hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen) for beta'ing this for me!
> 
> thank you for your comments and omg i'm blown away by how many subscribers this thing has gotten! :D i hope you enjoyed this update, please let me know what you think by dropping a comment ♡♡♡
> 
> music for chapter two
>
>>   
> [day time (白日)](https://elephant-gym.bandcamp.com/track/day-time) by elephant gym  
> [swing lynn](https://twincabins.bandcamp.com/track/swing-lynn) by twin cabins
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/) ~ 


End file.
